


The colours of you and I

by AlbusGrindelwald



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dark Arts, Gay Disaster Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Slow Burn, University, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGrindelwald/pseuds/AlbusGrindelwald
Summary: Albus Dumbledore lives a busy life studying at the Magic University of London and working as a barista in a local coffeehouse. Gellert Grindelwald studies at the same university and keeps his life busy with singing and playing in a band called Devil's Snares. Their paths cross at one Dark Arts lecture and soon weird happenings come across.





	1. Curiosity and humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> My Modern AU is about to begin! The first chapter is a bit shorter than I first planned it to be because I just needed to stop it at that. If I had continued it, it would've gotten too complex. So the story unfolds more in the next chapters! I hope you enjoy this and I'm really sorry if there's some mistakes etc.!

Oh no, Albus thought. The other baristas were nowhere to be seen so he was left to serve the customers who just walked in. The customers were the members of a band called Devil's Snares. In the band was the university's hottest guy who Albus might have a little crush on. Just might.. The band was known and popular at the university. Or basically its two members: Vinda Rosier and of course, Gellert Grindelwald. Albus was sweating slightly and was nervously looking for a way out of the situation. But there was no way out of it. So he cursed internally and tried to calm down. 

And he did manage to survive the situation without anything embarrassing happening to him. Except when he had given Grindelwald the change their hands had slightly touched. Come on Albus, he thought, get a grip of yourself. You're not a freaking virgin anymore. But Albus couldn't help himself. What would Gellert's hands feel like somewhere else...? He felt his face getting hotter and luckily a new customer came and Albus needed to concentrate again.

"That guy looked somewhat familiar... Do you know him Vinda?" Gellert asked contemplatively and glanced at Albus.

"Oh, I think he's the most insufferable know-it-all from our university. That's what I've heard. If I remember correctly he's now starting his fifth year of studying Transfiguration." Vinda gave a questioning look at her friend. 

"Why'd you ask? Don't tell me that you'd like to bang him..." She continued as Gellert had not muttered a word and had kept staring at the redhead until he heard Vinda's words and quickly exclaimed:

"NO, I didn't plan that. How silly of you to think like that!"

Vinda raised her eyebrow and answered unimpressedly.  
"Oh really? Just down the street you saw a hot guy and started drooling after him. And yesterday you thought our lecturer was very, how did you describe him... ah, fuckable..."

She smirked and Gellert on the other hand frowned. But as their friends asked them a question about new ways to prank their enemies they forgot their interesting topic. But every now and then Gellert's gaze turned to the redhead that was busy working behind the counter. 

* * *

Albus got to his apartment late. He'd had a really long day and he felt tired. First in the morning he'd had a lecture and after that he had spent a long time at work. Albus was working as a barista in a coffeehouse close to the university. Albus himself wasn't into any kind of coffee but he did the job to earn money to pay his tuition and rent. He couldn't get any help from his family as they unfortunately lived with a quite tight budget. 

But even though it was late, Albus had a long essay to write. He wrote it about an hour and then started to go to sleep. As he was drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but remember how Grindelwald's magical and beautiful long fingers had touched his hand..

* * *

The next morning Albus headed for a different part of the university than he usually did. Albus' main subject was Transfiguration but he also studied Alchemy, Ancient Runes and Dark Arts as secondary subjects. He had gotten a special permission to study so many subjects without applying to all of them. All, especially his family, had been quite shocked to hear that Albus had gotten Dark Arts as one of his secondary subjects. Obviously Albus didn't plan to become a murderous dark wizard, he simply wanted to gain a better knowlegde of all areas of magic, including the Dark Arts. He had already been studying Transfiguration for four years. Alchemy and Ancient Runes he had started two years ago and had studied them alongside Transfiguration. And now it was time for him to start his studies of Dark Arts. So this year he would be studying Transfiguration and Dark Arts. 

Therefore he was now walking on a completely weird looking corridor to his first Dark Arts lecture. He walked to the classroom and instantly noticed some very familiar looking blond curls. He tried to ignore the fact and sat down on an empty place.

On the other side of the room, the said curly blond had also noticed the redhead. He was surprised. 

"Vinda, there's that guy you told didn't study Dark Arts?" 

"Who? What do you mea... Oh. Well I'm quite sure he's here for the first time, cause I've never seen him here before. I wonder what such a nerd is doing here." 

"Yes..." Gellert managed to answer before he shut up because the hottie lecturer from yesterday was here again and started to talk about today's topic. 

The lecturer gathered the names of the students who were present. Albus was slightly feeling uncomfortable as many of the Dark Arts students were staring at him. But when it was his time, he announced his name to the lecturer and even the lecturer stared a bit too long at him. Why were they staring? On the other side of the room Grindelwald had finally gotten the name of the redhead. 

"Albus Dumbledore... That's the fucking guy who has won all of the university's prizes and because of him I've always been second.." Gellert muttered angrily and gave a displeased look to Vinda. 

"Told you, a horrible know-it-all. But we'll soon see how he's going to survive here..." Vinda smirked and that seemed to brighten up Gellert who now looked smug again. 

The lecture went on and pretty much everyone in the room were nearly falling asleep. And the lecturer noticed that and therefore announced loudly that they would get to use the spells they had just learned and they could duel each others. The tables and chairs were quickly wiped out of the room so they had room to duel well. The lecturer was going to decide the pairs which made Vinda and Gellert roll their eyes. Vinda got paired with a girl named Emily Yaxley who wasn't a very talented witch. Vinda cursed in French and shared an annoyed look with Gellert but still went to stand next to Emily. 

"And finally we've got left.. Gellert Grindelwald and... Albus Dumbledore." 

Oh what a lovely surprise, Gellert thought. Now the dumb Dumbledore could taste his sweet revenge. He looked so pure and sweet that Gellert thought he would win this duel easily. If only he knew... He walked to Albus' place. They shook hands and Gellert's arrogance was just glowing from his features. 

"Now you can start to duel freely, but please don't kill each others and I'd like to see you try out these new spells we just learned." The lecturer said but everyone had already started duelling immediately after they had heard the word 'start' so no one heard what else he had said. 

Spells were flying everywhere. Albus felt free as he could finally use his Dark Arts skills without any harm done or anyone judging him. But Grindelwald wasn't going easy on him. They both kept sending curses and spells at each other in a really fast pace. 

Gellert felt surprised. The Dumbledore wasn't going down as easily as he had thought. Actually there had been a few times when Gellert nearly had lost already but luckily still managed to get back on track.

Now Gellert sent a massive black dust cloud at his opponent who destroyed it into tiny pieces and sent so quickly a thick fog at Gellert that he got out of guard and the fog covered him and instantly after that he felt his body being binded and even though he tried to get rid of the ties, he didn't see anything and his magic didn't work at the ties. 

Albus was still determinedly holding Gellert in the ties and inside the fog he didn't realise everyone else had already stopped duelling. The lecturer looked astoundedly at Albus who finally realised they needed to stop and vanished the fog. That made everyone see Gellert laying on the floor binded by... What? The lecturer approached and let out a loud laugh. 

"Magnificent! I've never seen a student being able to bind another person down this well. You have a powerful spell here Mr Dumbledore! And binding one down with the force of darkness! No ropes can hold better!" 

The other students had slowly gathered closer and realised that a powerful dark force was twirling around Grindelwald's body as a rope. Gellert felt humiliated and was relieved when the dumb git finally let him free. And the git even dared to hold out his hand to help him get up. 

"I can get up by myself idiot." Gellert muttered so quietly that only Albus heard it. 

"Great! You all did well, but I do have to praise Dumbledore! Seems like Grindelwald's not going to win all the duels anymore. And now I have one project to announce and then the lecture is finished. So the project is about blood magic and rituals and you'll do it with the partner you just duelled with. " The lecturer said happily. 

Gellert groaned loudly. Just what he needed. More things to do with that bloody git. 

"Just great." He muttered to Vinda who wasn't looking very pleased either. 

"You'll do it on your free time of course and you'll have three weeks to do it!"

The students started to leave. Gellert walked past Dumbledore and purposely bumped hardly at his shoulder. And after that Gellert shot a nasty glare at him. Then he turned to Vinda who was walking next to him and snarled at her:

"Vinda, we have a new person on our blacklist... "


	2. Annoyance and flying books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I don't know where to begin.  
> Writing this chapter was a pain in the ass, not because I didn't enjoy writing it. But because when I had already written this, on my phone, it had just disappeared... I don't know did I accidentally delete it or something.
> 
> And I need to inform you guys that my school starts soon, on Thursday to be exact... So I'll soon be like Minerva, stressed out and loads of schoolwork to do... So I really can't promise anything about how often I can upload new chapters. But I'll do my best and I hope you understand!

Albus was left there astounded. Why had Grindelwald done that? And how would the project go now? They hadn't talked about it at all. When and where would they do it? Guess Albus needed to find out later as Grindelwald was no longer to be seen. He sighed heavily and left the classroom.

He walked down the corridor and decided to check out his phone. He had gotten one message from Minerva McGonagall.

After finishing Hogwarts Albus and Minerva had continued their studying at university whereas their good friend Elphias Doge didn't want to pursue studying and had gotten a job. But all the three lived in London and therefore met each other whenever possible.

Minerva's message to Albus said:

"You're free from work this evening, right? We could catch up in the library?"

Albus quickly typed an answer and sent it to Minerva.

"Yes, I am. And now?"

He already started walking to the library even though he hadn't gotten an answer back yet. Just as he was walking inside the door of the library he saw Minerva answering his message with a 'yes'. Albus looked around the library a while before noticing her in one corner, her head buried in a huge book.

As Albus sat down he heard her mutter to him while turning the page of her book.

"Haven't seen you in a while..."

"Oh, you know I'm busy with work, school and all that... And you, have you had a busy time?"

Minerva's eyes turned somewhat annoyed before she started ranting.

"Well yes. The professors just expect way too much of the capacity of my brains. Tell me, how in the name of Merlin am I supposed to write 4 essays, read this fucking gigantic book and do a presentation, all for tomorrow?"

She was panting after her word vomit and looked really frustrated. Albus noticed also that her usually neat bun was looking like a nest of a bird. She really looked stressed...

"Well... that just sounds... delightful. My professors are the same. I've got many essays to write too and now I've also got a project with a person that seems to hate me. And the professor didn't even give proper instructions on how to do the project. So I guess I'll just die."

"Oh Albus you know the professors would come even to your grave to demand you to hand in all the schoolwork you haven't done. They'd probably even dig your dead body up from the grave."

They stared at each other really seriously but after a few seconds they both burst into laughter. Their laughter died out eventually and soon someone else walked to a table close to theirs. Albus turned his head and saw a person he wasn't expecting to see. But now could be a time to sort out something... He turned back to Minerva and looked at her apologetically.

"Do you mind if I quickly go and have a word with him?"

Minerva who had already buried her head back into the book just nodded and Albus got up. Albus thanked Merlin that Grindelwald was alone and his friends were nowhere to be seen. When Albus reached the table Grindelwald was sitting at, he coughed a bit to let him know about his presence. The blond turned around and annoyance was written all over his face. 

"Umm, sorry to disturb you. But about the Dark Arts project. As we need to do it together I was just wondering when and where would we do it?

The mention of the project had made Grindelwald look even more annoyed and he managed to answer through his gritted teeth:

"Yes, I know that. Tomorrow, here, at this time?"

"That's good. See you then!"

Phew, Albus had survived and hadn't been cursed or murdered. Albus practically ran back to Minerva who had been looking at scene from her table. She had found the situation quite amusing and thought it was a great entertainment in her otherwise boring day.

A while later Grindelwald left the library and Minerva finally dared to inquire Albus about what the previous scene had been about.

"So you have to do the project with Grindelwald?"

She had a knowing look on her face and Albus feared that his feelings towards the blond were too obvious.

"Yes.."

"Why's there such a tension between you two?"

"Well I won him in a duel in the Dark Arts class."

"Oh, that explains it." Minerva looked amused and continued:

"The poor guy's ego is hurt."

Of course, why hadn't he realised before? Albus thought. Now it seemed obvious. 

* * *

Albus and Minerva had already been talking and studying for a good time. Now a new topic rose to their conversation.

"Do you already have a date to the next week's ball?" Minerva asked Albus while writing an essay at the same time. 

But as she didn't hear any answer, she looked up and saw Albus whose eyes were wide open. He looked a bit... taken aback. Finally he managed to utter out an answer.

"A ball? Why haven't I heard anything of it? Of course I don't have a date."

"Well it's been written on the notice board at the entry of the university... and it's also been mentioned on the university's Wizardgram."

Minerva looked a bit displeased.

"Oh... Well I've been in such a hurry all the time I haven't had enough time to read the notice board or even the Wizardgram page.."

He trailed off.

"Well now you know. And I think you could ask Elphias to accompany you."

"Oh, do I really need to attend?"

"Yes. The whole university needs to attend, Albus."

Parties and balls were really not Albus' thing. He would much rather spend the time researching and studying. He wasn't feeling very happy that now he was forced to attend a stupid event like that.

"Who are you then going with?" Albus asked and Minerva's expression turned somewhat pained.

"Well, Torquil Travers asked me... And I said yes as I didn't know who I could've asked... I'm not looking forward to it. He's just insufferable!"

Albus tried to stiffle his laughter but a snicker managed to escape his mouth. He instantly covered his mouth with his hand but it was too late. Minerva had heard it and smacked Albus' head with the heavy book she had been reading.

* * *

It was the next day. And Albus was in a really bad mood. Things had not gone well. First he had slept in and been late from his lecture. That had not been so bad but after the lecture he had met Grindelwald. They had tried to do the project but it had just ended up in arguing all the time. Neither him or Gellert knew how to do the project properly so they had decided to go to find their lecturer to ask proper instructions. They were currently walking down the corridor. Grindelwald looked so grumpy you could think he had just eaten a lemon and truth to be told, Albus wasn't looking much more delightful. They had opened their mouths only when they had absolutely needed to and there was once again a tense silence between them.

Once they reached the class where their lecturer was staying, Gellert just stormed in without bothering to knock at all. Albus was a bit puzzled and the look on the lecturer's face told that he was equally taken aback. But he soon regained his composure.

"Well what a surprise, my two favourite studen..."

"Oh shut up. I've got no time to listen to stupid nonsense like that. Just fucking tell me and this dumbass" Gellert waved his hand to Albus' direction. "Where the hell are the instructions to the project we're supposed to do!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to give them to you! Here, take this." He handed Gellert a paper who fiercely took it and stormed out of the class.

Albus quickly apologized and thanked the bewildered lecturer and ran after Gellert. He was already walking down the corridor and Albus ran to catch him. That git was taking it too far. When he finally caught Grindelwald he let his anger out.

"Can you just stop for Merlin's sake?! Stop being such a dramatic git? You think your stupid pouting will make this project any easier? I'm done, go where the hell you want and let's see tomorrow at the library. And don't you dare to show up looking like that."

Grindelwald had stopped and looked at the now completely red looking Dumbledore. His face matched the colour of his hair. But he didn't have the chance to answer as Dumledore had already apparated away.

* * * 

Albus' day continued at work. And things weren't going exactly well there either. One employee became sick and therefore left home, there had been many rude customers and it was really busy day in the coffeehouse. Albus stared at the clock and cursed quietly as he saw that he would still have 3 more hours of work left. This day had been nerve-wracking.

* * *

That's why Albus was relieved when he finally got home. He had survived the day. And thankfully he didn't have schoolwork to do this evening. So he just slipped between his bed's warmness and coziness as quickly as possible. He sent a message to Elphias to ask if he could be his date to the ball next week. And a while later he received an answer from Elphias that he would gladly attend the ball with Albus. They were of course just friends and nothing more. Which caused Albus' thoughts to drift away to a certain blond.

The certain blond had posted earlier this evening a new picture on Wizardgram. And Albus hadn't had time to look at the pic properly then so he quickly searched the picture so he could look at it now. Gellert had posted a selfie and oh Merlin, he looked good. His eyes were just so captivating. And how beautifully his face was sculpted. And those lips... And the beautiful golden locks...

Albus couldn't stop staring at Gellert's picture. And at some point he didn't even realise, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Albus walked to the library feeling slightly nervous. It was the next day and he was supposed to meet Gellert again. And hopefully things would go a bit better...

He noticed Gellert sitting at the same table as they had yesterday and walked there. But this time Albus was mentally prepared to yet another disastrous conversation. 

"Hi..." He said and sat down. 

The other just nodded his head but said nothing and kept reading his book. Oh, this is starting just well, Albus thought... But still continued:

"What are you reading..?" 

What just caused Grindelwald to close his book and put it inside his bag.

"Nothing, let's just start the project." 

Gellert muttered and turned finally to look at Albus.

He stared at the redhead for a while. He saw the many freckles and beautiful blue eyes. Umm, what?!? What was he thinking, Gellert thought and realised that the redhead's face had started to look as red as his hair. Again. This time just not from anger. Oh great, he had stared too long and probably had made the other one uncomfortable. Not that he would usually care... but Albus Dumbledore was just so precious... And again he internally slapped himself. What was wrong with him?

Gellert opened his mouth and teared his gaze from the redhead.

"We should probably look for some books about the topic. Let's go grab some useful ones."

This time it was Albus who couldn't even utter a word and just nodded.

Gellert tried to act his usual cocky self but found it harder after every passing minute. 

They had found many books and piled them on one table. Now they just needed to get them over to their table. And as Albus was fairly sure he could carry all the books he insisted that he would carry them. Gellert predicted that nothing good would come out of it but didn't say it aloud. 

Albus walked behind Gellert and didn't notice the doorstep, which caused him to bump hardly into Gellert. Gellert fell from the force to the ground and Albus fell on top of him. The books were sent flying in the air and a few of them dropped exactly on top of Albus. A few hisses of pain could be heard from both of the boys. Then it was completely silent.

And suddenly Albus could feel the body underneath him starting to shake. Was he... laughing? That's when Albus realised he was still laying on top of Grindelwald and got up. But now he was sure of it, Grindelwald was laughing. He had clutched his stomach and was cackling on the ground. And it didn't take long for Albus to join in.

When they had calmed down a bit, Gellert looked at Albus and unlike before, his eyes were not looking cold anymore. There was a certain warmness in his eyes now. 

"Albus Dumbledore, you stubborn dumbass!" 

And now he was grinning. Grindelwald really looked angelic, especially when he was grinning, his hair was messily framing his face and his eyes didn't hold the usual coldness. Albus' breath hitched, Grindelwald was looking absolutely gorgeous. They both grinned to each other for a while, before Albus offered Gellert his hand and pulled the other up.

After the incident, they seemed to get along much better and they finally managed to make some progress on their project.


End file.
